Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: A Demon's Fate
by CrystalChimera
Summary: A purple flash of light shined brightly, and just like that, the man that once stood in his way was no more. The boy let out a dark chuckle in response to his deed, while Yuya, on the other hand, suffered from intense pain as his anger grew ever more...and Zarc's control grew even stronger... "It's time to retrieve that which I had came here for." (One-shot, no ships, prediction?)


**Another one-shot!?**  
 **By CrystalChimera!?  
** **You bet your Blue Eyes it is!**

 **This is a one-shot I started about a week ago that I didn't finish until now.**  
 **I was really motivated by this week's episode of Arc-V!**

 **Just the way that Yuri acted, and the things he said really reminded me of this story...**  
 **And from that, it was scary finding out just how on point I was with his personalty! :"D**

* * *

A purple flash of light shined brightly, and just like that, the man that once stood in his way was no more. The boy let out a dark chuckle in response to his deed, while Yuya, on the other hand, suffered from intense pain as his anger grew ever more...and Zarc's control grew even stronger...

" ** _Now that I've taken care of him, it's time to retrieve that which I had came here for._** "

The pink haired boy turned and looked up towards Yuya; his prey's body shook violently as he tried to suppress Zarc...as well as his emotions. Yuri, with a fiendish grin, approached the pillar.

"S **tay b** ac **k!** "

Yuri's smile only grew wider at his counterpart's desperate cry.

" **Plea** se! St **ay bac** k! **I ca** n't...! W **e mu** st **n't ge** t clo **se...!** "

With each step Yuri took, Yuya could feel the pull, no, the **urge** to fight him, to **become one**. Yuya knew he couldn't approach his remaining counterpart or else that urge would just grow stronger, and even now that was still happening. He tugged and yanked at his binds even more than ever before...

 **The urge was strong.**

 **The only thing he could think about was Yuri...fighting him, absorbing him...**

 **Becoming one...**

" _ **Come, Yuya, it's time for us to become one! Isn't that what you desire...?**_ "

Yuya just shook his head in response, trying to clear the thoughts brought forth by Zarc.

" **N-n** o! **I** 'm **not a dem** on!"

Yuri narrowed his eyes slightly. " _ **You don't actually love him, do you? He's not your father, because you never had one to begin with. No demon has parents-!**_ "

"S **nap o** ut o **f it, Yu** ri! You **can't let Z** ar **c take cont** rol!"

Yuri just laughed at Yuya's outcry.

" _ **But I've always been like this...I've always enjoyed hurting others. Crushing them in duels, and then carding them... It just brings me so much joy! I love it; it brings me smiles and joy-!**_ "

" **YOU CARDED MY FATHER!** "

" _ **Yuya, he never was your father. We don't have parents.**_ "

" **Shut up!** St **op sa** ying ' **we** '!"

Yuri wrapped his arms around himself and slightly swayed. " _ **Yuya, you're breaking our heart!**_ " He then moved a hand under his chin to rest his head on. " _ **Besides...there is no one else who can save you now. The one with the glasses, the other with the hoodie, they're far too weak to fight me. Just give in, Yuya, there's nothing to be afraid of...**_ "

The words his counterpart spoke were the sad, bitter truth. _Maybe he should've just give in...?_

No. Yuzu and Yusho wouldn't want that! They believed in him! And he sure as heck wasn't going to let their efforts be in vain!

" _ **It's time, Yuya, it's time to become one...!**_ "

" **O-one...** " Yuya shook his head. "No! I w **ill fight Za** rc's pow **er! And I wi** ll fight **you as w** ell!"

" _ **Fight? Me?**_ " Yuri giggled. " _ **I'm sure your 'father' would be so proud-!**_ "

A loud snarl was heard from Yuya, and his Fusion counterpart just grinned.

" **NEVER SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER EVER AGAIN!** "

A dark pulse erupted from Yuya's body, breaking the binds as well as the pillar that confined him. He landed, (no problem), then slowly rose, glaring into Yuri's pink eyes. Yuya's eyes were glowing brightly, and his aura was almost as big as Yuri's.

The two could hear Zarc calling out to them; Yuya flinched, while Yuri's pupils turned into slits in anticipation.

" _ **Do you hear it...do you feel it, Yuya? Do you feel this rush of excitement!?**_ "

Yuya did have to agree, the overwhelming presence of Zarc made it very hard for him to think straight. All he wanted to do was rampage and became one again, but he fought against those urges, despite how hard it was. He just hoped that while they dueled, nothing would set him off.

" _ **You're actually gonna Duel me? How foolish of you, Yuya... If either of us win, we'll just end up absorbing the other. Meaning, we'll become one whether you like it or not!**_ "

"No! As long **as I don't g** ive into **Zarc's instinct** s, I'll b **e fine! I'll s** top u **s from fus** ing!"

" _ **Hm...I see...**_ " A horrifying grin appeared on Yuri's face, causing Yuya to recoil a bit from the sight. They did share the same face after all. " _ **I guess I'll just have to win, then...!**_ "

 **~{ WE SHALL BECOME ONE!}~**

* * *

 **And that was that!  
SO! What did you think? Please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
